


The Best For You

by bealovelylady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Mentions of KuroTsuki - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Bokuto didn’t have a word for it, but lately being around Akaashi had become hard; harder than usual. Bokuto had always been a fan of telling everyone that Akaashi was the prettiest boy he’d ever met, and he was proud of it because Akaashi was his best friend and precious vice-captain. That had always been the most important fact for Bokuto. There was nothing that made his heart thrill and made him sprint to the gym like knowing Akaashi was there waiting for him.All had been fine and well, going like it always had, but then suddenly one day it wasn’t the same anymore. It had hit Bokuto like a volleyball to the side of the head during practice; literally.





	The Best For You

**Author's Note:**

> HNGH I LOVE THESE SOFT BOIS

Bokuto didn’t have a word for it, but lately being around Akaashi had become hard; harder than usual. Bokuto had always been a fan of telling everyone that Akaashi was the prettiest boy he’d ever met, and he was proud of it because Akaashi was his best friend and precious vice-captain. That had always been the most important fact for Bokuto. There was nothing that made his heart thrill and made him sprint to the gym like knowing Akaashi was there waiting for him. 

All had been fine and well, going like it always had, but then suddenly one day it wasn’t the same anymore. It had hit Bokuto like a volleyball to the side of the head during practice; literally. Akaashi had been jumping to hit the ball, and something about the position in which Bokuto stood, he could see the way Akaashi’s cheeks glowed pink from exertion, the way his sweat made him sparkle, the way his short hair lifted just a bit as he came back down to the ground. Bokuto hadn’t even felt his mouth slip open; he never heard anyone yell at him to move. The ball hit him _hard_ against the side of his head, but Bokuto was almost thankful since it gave him a good reason to excuse himself from the gym, hand clutched over his heart. 

He collapsed against his locker and tried to remember how to breathe. They came in short, ragged pulls of air, his lungs burning as his heart raced, sending blood rushing this way and that. He’d pushed himself back from the cool metal until his calves hit the bench behind him, which he slid down to and then promptly laid down on. He pressed his hands to his face and felt like he could cry. 

Akaashi came in a little bit later with an ice pack for him and Bokuto pulled himself up to sitting, taking the pack thankfully. 

“What happened? You’re usually more aware,” Akaashi said with a small frown, worried. Bokuto found it immensely endearing, he always had. Akaashi didn’t show a lot of emotion, but Bokuto had learned to read his micro-expressions. 

“I was... just thinking about the upcoming inter-high.”

Akaashi sat down with a sigh and nodded, staring off at the wall before them. Bokuto stared brazenly at his side profile like he always did, eager to hear what the other was thinking. Why was his heart pounding so loud all of a sudden? Could Akaashi hear it? It was really loud...

“There’s no need to be nervous, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto’s heart was in his throat, thinking his friend had finally figured out how to read his mind, but he continued calmly. “We’re all practicing as hard as we can, and I think we’ll all play our best, like we always do.”

“You’re right, Akaashi!” yelled Bokuto proudly, abruptly, worries forgotten - mostly. He beamed at his best friend, eyes shut tight as he grinned wide. “You always know what to say.”

He heard Akaashi stand, and his face pulled into blank confusion as he opened his eyes. But Akaashi was holding out his hand and smiling ever so softly. “Ready to get back to practice, Captain?”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and jumped up with great enthusiasm. “I love when you call me that, Akaaaaashiii~”

He sprinted past the other and back into the gym, not realizing that his cheeks were burning bright red and his hand felt warm. 

x

Kuroo sat next to a panting Bokuto. They barely had practice games together, but Bokuto had gone all out. Too much, almost, according to Kuroo, who was smacking his shoulder and telling the other to calm down.

But Bokuto couldn’t. He hadn’t been able to for a long while, and it built up more and more every day. He turned to Kuroo and pulled a sickly face. Kuroo sprang back from him like the other had the plague. But when Akaashi called for the next round to start, Bokuto was on his feet and running back to the court in a flash. He bounced to a halt before Akaashi and grinned wide. 

“Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi calmly, looking a little worried at Bokuto’s state. “Did you drink enough? You’re sweating a lot.”

Bokuto pulled up the hem of his shirt and wiped his face. He heard a small sigh, but when he dropped his shirt again, Akaashi was walking away from him. His heart sank, and he scrubbed anxiously at his chest. Kuroo gave him a look across the net, but Bokuto just ignored it. His lips twisted into a deep frown and he wondered why Akaashi could make him feel like he was absolutely flying and absolutely drowning in such a short amount of time. 

Maybe Kuroo would know what was wrong with Bokuto lately. 

x

“Haaah?” Kuroo said, eyebrows raised in shock. Bokuto was tugging at the zipper to his track jacket as the two sat on a bench outside the gym. Practice was over, but they had stayed behind to catch up. 

Bokuto’s face fell again at Kuroo’s expression. “I knew it! Something’s wrong with me!” he wailed. 

But Kuroo shook his head and asked, stunned, “That’s all?”

This time Bokuto was the one who was shocked. “Wha-? Kurooo~ it’s a real crisis!”

Kuroo covered his mouth with a lanky hand and Bokuto wasn’t sure if the man was going to cry or bemoan him or what. It started off, instead, as a small chuckle behind a palm, and then the bedhead tossed his head back and laughed. 

Bokuto just blinked at him in shock. A hand smacked across his back hard and he choked on a glob of spit. 

“Wha-?” he stuttered again. 

“Bro, I know just how you feel! And I can tell you with all the confidence in the world -“

Bokuto blinked wide, waiting. He should have held on to the bench, because when Kuroo opened his mouth again, he nearly fell off in shock.

“Bokuto, my dude, you’re in love!”

“With-“ he began, his voice high and screechy. He coughed and tried again, but it was about the same. “With who?! Akaashi?!”

Kuroo just stared at him like he had to be the dumbest thing in the world, laughing his head off. Then he smacked him again and said, confidently, “Without a doubt.” 

Bokuto shook his head in disbelief, thought about Akaashi. Thought about how beautiful he was and how much he’d grown, how proud Bokuto was of him, to call him vice-captain, friend. He’d probably already known it for a long time, but he didn’t think anyone could be as pretty as Akaashi was. It made him feel stupid. Akaashi was- 

“But he’s way out of my league, Kuroo,” he bemoaned pitifully. “I’ve doomed myself!”

Kuroo just nodded his head with sad resignation for his friend and patted his broad back hard. “My condolences, bro.”

Bokuto walked home with a pit in his stomach the size of a volleyball. 

His love had failed before it had even fully blossomed. 

x 

It was honestly getting a little ridiculous. Every day, Bokuto noticed a new thing about Akaashi that he fell in love with, and Akaashi seemed to only be blossoming before his very eyes. And every day, Bokuto grew more hopeless in his love ever being reciprocated. Akaashi was a pure angel, with the face of a goddess and the grace of a queen. He was way too ridiculously amazing to be human, really. It was highly unfair. 

Poor Bokuto was simply a hunk of meat and volleyball energy too big to be contained. He yelled a lot and got too excited and broke stuff on accident. He wondered if he was even really that good at volleyball some days as he tripped over his feet way too much now that Akaashi was around. 

It was enough to make Akaashi corner him one day in the locker room after practice. Bokuto was fresh out of his shower, Akaashi already dressed again in his school uniform. His hair was still a bit wet, drips glistening off the ends of his hair, his skin a pretty pink and glowing. Bokuto was speechless for a good few minutes, gaping like an idiot monkey. 

“Bokuto-san, are you feeling okay lately? I think you’ve been overworking yourself. Breaks are good.”

Bokuto couldn’t really hear a word the other was saying. He was too stunned by the way Akaashi’s steely blue eyes caught the terrible lighting in the locker room and made them look so fierce. Bokuto swallowed harshly as he was mesmerized by the way Akaashi’s lips moved, thin and sexy. He had a small mouth, with lips that Bokuto very often wondered how they tasted. He wore chapstick, cherry flavored, he always had, but why was that fact just now becoming so mind-blowingly sexy to Bokuto? Really, Akaashi was entirely illegal. From the top of his cute head and perfectly soft black hair (Bokuto could only imagine from the way it moved so smoothly when Akaashi moved) down to the soles of his not-too-big, not-too-small feet. Bokuto could imagine that Akaashi probably had really cute toes too. He glanced down now but Akaashi was already wearing his shoes again. _Darn_ , he thought pitifully, lips slipping unconsciously into a pout. 

“Bokuto-san, is there something you’re upset about? If I can help-“

“Akaashi,” said Bokuto, because finally he could hear the other. He looked back up into gorgeous blue eyes, dark lashes blinking slowly over those eyes. Bokuto swallowed and clenched his fists at his side. He felt very naked suddenly, his towel the only thing on his body and seeming to be shrinking under Akaashi’s watchful gaze. Bokuto leaned slowly back against the wall to create some more space between their bodies; he couldn’t breathe with a literal angel this close to him. Akaashi would surely hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

The other blinked at him again, expectantly. Waiting for his captain, his teammate, his friend to say something. 

Bokuto pulled out a smile for the other. “I’m fine, Akaashi. Thanks for worrying about me, but I’m really okay.”

“Inter-high is coming up soon, Bokuto-san. I’m worried.”

“Don’t be,” said the other automatically. He smiled again, begging it to look genuine even as he trembled inside. Akaashi made him so insanely weak. 

Akaashi pulled away, but he looked very doubtful. He patted Bokuto’s arm gently before turning away. His voice sounded a little shaky when he said, “Just let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.”

 _Your undying love and affection?_ But Bokuto had that pit in his stomach again and he couldn’t speak. He silently tugged on his clothes and packed his bag, and then he walked to class beside his best friend, his truest love, quietly, a little unhinged.

x

“Bokuto,” said Kuroo sharply. His voice crackled over Bokuto’s phone speaker. He pressed it tighter to his ear and winced. He didn’t know what this was about, but Kuroo didn’t sound pleased, and Bokuto was instantly on edge. He shuffled his feet as he walked home, his volleyball uniform clinging to his skin underneath track pants and jacket. He hadn’t even wanted to wait around to change out of them. He was going crazy. He’d tossed the keys for the gym to Akaashi and ran away. It had been a week, only a week since Akaashi had last confronted him about his behavior during practice, but Bokuto had only declined from there. He was on edge, more anxious than ever, dropping balls left and right. Every sound Akaashi made, every movement sent Bokuto into a frenzy and his body was dead tired from sleepless nights filled with fitful dreams of Akaashi, sweaty, beautiful, soft. 

“What?” the other squeaked, mousey.

“The one call someone never wants to get is one from their best friend’s vice captain, asking what to do about their captain who’s digging his own grave.”

Bokuto stopped short on the road, legs going stiff, heart in his throat. “Akaashi... called you?”

“Yeah, and he’s super worried about you! What’s going on with you, man?!”

Bokuto swallowed his heart again. “He’s worried...?” he whispered out hoarsely. _Akaashi shouldn’t worry his pretty little head over a dumb lunk like me._

“Is this about your feelings?” Kuroo asked in disbelief at the change in Bokuto’s voice. “Don’t tell me, Bokuto...”

“Well, weren’t you the same?” yelped Bokuto, suddenly desperate. “How did you get over it?”

“Over what?”

“Being in love? You said you know how I felt-“

“Yeah, I did. I met someone and I was a mess for a whole day.”

“A whole... day?! That’s not the same at all!”

“Of course it’s not, because I’m not a wimpy idiot like you!”

“Wha-?”

Kuroo sighed long and heavy. “It was only a day because I confessed to him the very next day!” The line crackled with the force of Kuroo’s declaration. Then a little softer, more mumbling, “Sure, he didn’t accept it right away, but...”

“Kuroo, do you have a-“ Bokuto said like a meteor had hit him out of the blue and knocked him off his feet. 

Kuroo let out a sound of surprise, and then a long sigh, breath crackling over phone speakers. “Bokuto, I’ve told you several times, and it’s not like I was ever trying to hide it at all.”

“Who?!” yelled Bokuto in great shock. 

“Think about it for two seconds, dumb ass!”

Bokuto swallowed hard. “A boyfriend?” It could only be one person, right? “You don’t mean Tsukishima from Karasuno, do you?”

Kuroo let out the most blissful little sigh, and it hit Bokuto right square in his heart. He was envious, jealous beyond belief. That Kuroo could be so happy, and with Tsukishima? The angry, defiant tall blocker? The unsociable, mean one? With Kuroo? Bokuto couldn’t picture it at all, but thinking back, Kuroo had talked a lot, a _lot_ about the blond. He recalled words that sounded familiar to how he felt about Akaashi. The fog lifted. 

“Oh,” he whispered, coloring. “Congratulations, bro.”

“Thanks,” husked Kuroo, overemotional. “He’s way too good for me.”

Bokuto couldn’t really believe it, but then again, he thought Kuroo was pretty much the greatest in the world, aside from Akaashi. 

“So what does that have to do with me and Akaashi anyways?”

Kuroo sighed. “I’m saying you’re being super dumb.”

Bokuto waited a pause, waited for Kuroo to elaborate.

Kuroo gave another long, deep sigh, and then he yelled, “Bokuto, pull up your panties and confess to Akaashi already!”

The line clicked as Bokuto thought of a million objections, and questions. He stared blankly at his phone screen, felt the vibration of a text message and stared at Kuroo’s dumb emojis. 

_What could go wrong?_ typed the idiot. 

Bokuto frowned deeply and stuffed him cell into his pocket. He stalked home, brooding, wondering why Kuroo got to be so damn happy and he was miserable as all heck with no seeming escape. 

His mom complained about his attitude all during dinner. He stubbornly pulled out his phone again in his room. 

_What could go wrong?_

He typed out a message and hit send, pulling a face at his screen.

_Kuroo was the idiot._

x

The swing creaked loudly against his ear. The sky was dark, and he wore nothing but a loose shirt and track pants, his hair down and messy. His skin was still hot from his bath earlier. His mother had been in a foul mood since dinner, but she’d let him go out when he promised to walk off his depression. 

His phone sat silent in his pocket, and he worried. Had the text not gone through, had Akaashi not read it? Had he read it but ignored it? Did he simply not care at all? Worries rattled around in Bokuto’s head and rib cage. It was all he could do to rock himself on the swing. 

He thought it was his imagination when he saw a shadow move at the edge of the small playground. He shot up and squinted his eyes. The shadow slowly materialized, and the figure moved into the light of the lamp post. 

Akaashi looked incredibly worried, his hair a little mussed. He was wearing jeans and a track jacket, which looked like it had been thrown on as a last minute thought over a thin white tee. His hair shone under the lamp light. He looked so incredibly adorable; Bokuto wanted to just jump up and squeeze him. Instead he gripped the chain of the swing tighter and swallowed harshly. He watched with dry eyes as Akaashi stepped closer, stepped to the swing beside Bokuto and sat on it. His side profile was so beautiful. The light of the lamp made his pale skin glow. He smelled like a fresh bath. 

“Sorry to call you out so late,” swallowed Bokuto. 

“No, I’m sorry I’m late. I only saw your message when I got out of the bath.”

Bokuto’s heart dropped to his stomach and he found breathing hard. He was so absolutely smitten with this man; he wanted to breathe him in completely. “Sorry,” he whispered again, useless.

This time Akaashi turned and blinked at him in confusion. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san. I came because I’ve been worried.” A beat of silence passed between them. “Actually, I was so happy when I saw your text.”

Akaashi’s voice colored with warmth and he turned his face away. Bokuto couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not, the light too low. He wanted to lean closer to inspect, but he was frozen. 

“Thanks for meeting me,” he said woodenly. 

It took a few minutes, but finally Akaashi turned back to him, looking calm again. “What did you want to tell me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto pulled himself up slowly and swallowed. He stared off into the night, feeling suddenly cold, goosebumps raised on his skin. He was losing his nerve, but he couldn’t afford to not do this, not if he wanted to take Akaashi to Inter-highs and on after. And he wanted to, more than anything, he wanted to give the other a taste of victory, a chance to shine on a bigger stage. Akaashi deserved at least that.

“Akaashi, I-“ He clasped his hands in his lap and stared at them. “I’ve been a terrible teammate and captain lately, and I want to apologize.”

“It’s all right, Bo-“

“But more than anything, Akaashi-!” Bokuto yelped before he lost his nerve, cutting the other off. “More than anything, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I’ve been so weird since I realized that I was in love with you!”

The words left in such a rush that Bokuto couldn’t decide if he regretted them or not. Either way, the silence after was highly depressing and heavy. 

He swallowed, not daring to look. “Obviously, I don’t expect you to answer my feelings. I know very well that you are way too good for me. I just wanted to tell you because it’s eating me alive and I hope we can always be friends, Akaashi, Iloveplayingvolleyballwithyousomuch-“ A loud sob tore from Bokuto’s chest and he fell to dead silence, his head falling to his hands. He cried frustration and relief into his palms. He’d said it, the thing that had weighed on him for so many weeks now. 

He barely even noticed that Akaashi hadn’t said a word or moved a muscle since his confession. It wasn’t until his crying stopped that he noticed how alarmingly silent it was next to him. He wasn’t sure if he dared to peek. Maybe Akaashi had simply left him there a while ago. Had Akaashi even heard his last words? 

He slowly dropped his hands to his lap and swallowed past fear and regret. He blinked past swollen tears and tried to still the anxious tremble in his heart. He woodenly turned his head to look beside him. 

Akaashi sat frozen on his swing, staring at Bokuto with wide eyes and a small mouth opened in shock. It wasn’t until Bokuto shifted his head up a little and the light caught Akaashi’s face, that he realized the other was crying too. 

“Oh, shit,” he whispered out loud before realizing he’d opened his mouth at all, dread making his skin go cold and his heart drop to the ground. “Akaashi, just forget it-“

But Akaashi’s lips were moving, and Bokuto had missed what he’d said. 

“What?” he called dumbly, stomach sinking to the ground too. He felt sick. 

“Are you serious, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinked, frozen in confusion. He sat up a little straighter. “Of course I’m serious, Akaashi, why-?”

His heart nearly stopped when Akaashi gave him the most beautiful smile, lips trembling and eyes shut. Bokuto shut his own eyes and waited for the soft rejection to come, the letdown. Akaashi would be as gentle as he could, probably, but Bokuto could feel the dread piling on.

“I’m so glad.”

Bokuto thought his ears might be hearing things. He blinked his eyes open and stared at Akaashi, but the other looked like he hadn’t moved, much less spoken. Bokuto was imagining- 

But then Akaashi opened his eyes, and with the most beautiful smile, he said again, “I’m so glad, Bokuto-san-!”

Bokuto didn’t know what grabbed hold of him, but he jumped up, the swing rattling behind him. He turned towards Akaashi and stood there like a goof, ready to tackle or run, energy bouncing through his limbs. Akaashi stood up too and moved in on Bokuto. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, unsure, anticipation making his fingers twitch. 

Akaashi was still smiling through his tears. “Bokuto-san, if you really mean it-“

Bokuto nodded fervently, not even sure what he was saying anymore, but Akaashi was coming closer and he couldn’t breathe for the need to hold him and hug him tight. To love him to pieces. 

“Bokuto-san, I thought I’d never get to tell you, because I thought you’d never feel the same, but I’ve loved you since the moment we met, since before even when I saw you play your first high school match at the Inter Highs.”

Now this Bokuto couldn’t process at all. “Akaashi? You-?” He blinked a few times to ensure this was real, pinched a bruise into his arm. He smacked his face, but Akaashi was still there, smiling at him, waiting, looking a little bit worried again as silence stretched between them. 

“Tell me I’m not dreaming, please,” Bokuto begged breathlessly. 

It was like slow motion. Akaashi’s hair shifted softly in the wind that passed and his smile grew so big it wobbled from his face not being used to it. 

“You’re not dreaming, Bokuto-san! So unless I am, too-“ He took a deep breath and opened his gorgeous eyes. “I love you!”

Wind rushed past Bokuto with those words, and he saw his whole life flash before his eyes, the weeks leading up to this moment that he’d wasted by being a dumb ass. He should have employed the Kuroo method, but he’d been a goober and let his anxieties eat away at him. 

He tossed his head back when it sank in and laughed boisterously. “You’re a fool, ‘kaashi~!”

“Why?” asked Akaashi anxiously, but Bokuto was sweeping him up in a hug and Akaashi laughed breathlessly as he grasped at Bokuto’s shoulders in surprise. His hands felt so good on Bokuto’s body. He wished there wasn’t even the thin material between them. Akaashi was warm and soft and light, like a dream, like an angel. 

Black hair fluttered in the wind the way it did when he jumped on the court, and his eyes glimmered like the stars in the sky above. 

“Akaashi, you’re so pretty!” sang Bokuto loudly, proudly, without thinking. A gasp, and slim hands clapped over his mouth. Bokuto was close enough to see, and he could feel Akaashi heat up against him. He gasped too. “Akaashiiiii~” he warbled emotionally against soft hands. 

“Shh!” begged Akaashi. 

But Bokuto couldn’t contain his love at all. He hugged Akaashi tighter, unsure what to do with himself. And like always, Akaashi knew perfectly well what to do. 

“Bokuto-san, you can kiss me. Actually, I want you to-“

He never finished his words. Bokuto swallowed them. He hand slid smoothly into silky hair like warm butter, his large hand cupping the back of Akaashi’s head. He pulled the other against himself, head tilting to meet lips together in an explosion of feelings. 

Just as soft and sweet and perfect as he’d imagined, Akaashi’s mouth fit so perfectly against his own. Hands gripped at his shoulders and he set the other down as he leaned over him the other way, pressing Akaashi’s feet solidly to the ground as he dipped him backwards, arms strong around his waist. He inhaled Akaashi’s breathless gasp and reveled in hands sliding up around his neck to grip at the back of his shirt. It lifted and cold air hit his too-hot skin. He wanted to touch, to be touched. His hands gripped firmly at Akaashi’s hips, holding him easily in place as he kissed him deeper. 

He couldn’t believe it, not at all. This gorgeous man, who was perfect and pure and sweet, liked him too? What kind of crazy twist of fate was this...? 

He couldn’t complain, though, not at all. He pulled Akaashi tighter, held him stronger to his chest. 

When Akaashi pulled back, his eyes were wet and glimmering, his lips pink and glistening, and his cheeks hot and flushed. 

“Akaashi, you’re seriously so beautiful,” Bokuto breathed against pink lips that he really wanted to kiss again. 

“Don’t say that, idiot,” husked Akaashi as he pressed his forehead to Bokuto’s. Slim hands threaded up into his loose hair and Akaashi held him there, close. He watched gorgeous, long black lashes coast over pink cheeks, Akaashi closing his eyes like he did when he had complete faith in something Bokuto did. He was still tipped back, but he rested easily in Bokuto’s arms, trusting completely.

Bokuto would work so hard to be worthy of the trust and love and preciousness of Akaashi Keiji. He would do absolutely everything to make sure Akaashi was as happy as he could be. It was all Bokuto could really do, he thought. 

Akaashi pulled him closer and his eyes flickered open, serious. It turned Bokuto on to see. 

“So, what was this about me being too good for you?”

“Akaashi-“ Bokuto choked out. 

He didn’t know why Akaashi looked mad. He was pushing away from the other and pouting, crossing his arms and stomping his feet in the most adorable way. Bokuto could barely handle it. His arms stayed aloft, awkwardly empty, hands grasping on empty air. 

“Bokuto-san, I don’t want to hear you talking about yourself like that!” Blue eyes like steel struck Bokuto right in the heart. Then his lips softened and he whispered vulnerably, “If anything, I should be the one looking so flustered and surprised-“

Bokuto shook his head before he could even think about what he was shaking his head to. “Akaashi.”

Hands pressed against his cheeks and he stood up a little straighter. Akaashi watched him with a burning hot desire that stirred Bokuto up, made him feel alive. 

“Bokuto-san, I’ll work hard. I’ll make you proud. I’ll always do everything I can. So please don’t talk badly about yourself. You’re the man that I love, after all. You’re more wonderful than I could ever hope to explain or make you understand.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed again. 

The other smiled beautifully and pulled himself back into Bokuto’s arms. This time he pressed his cheek against Bokuto’s shoulder and hugged him tight. Bokuto instantly wrapped him up to return the hug. He could feel Akaashi’s heart pounding against his chest. Akaashi wasn’t lying. It was thumping hard and loud. 

“Oh, Bokuto,” sighed the wonder that was Akaashi. 

“Akaashi,” whimpered Bokuto, over-emotional, crying again. 

Akaashi gripped at his back and pulled away, kissed at his tears. Then, with wet lips salty from the other’s tears, he kissed Bokuto again. 

Bokuto would treasure Akaashi for his whole entire lifetime. He would take Akaashi to the biggest stages, to everything he deserved. He’d win every game with Akaashi by his side, for Akaashi. 

Even then, he knew he’d spend his whole life trying to make Akaashi happy, to prove himself worthy of the greatest person in the whole world. And he knew he’d never stop adoring Akaashi to little, bitty pieces. He’d be the very man Akaashi dreamed him to be. He’d be everything he could. 

For Akaashi Keiji. Only for his Akaashi Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write pure fluffy fics of the two softest boys <3


End file.
